Ronan
Description "Kanavan's Royal Guard master." Main Info *'Name': Ronan Erudon *'Age': 19 (Grand Chase), 21 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Fencing training6. Ronan Erudon. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), cooking *'Likes': Saving the weak, helping others *'Dislikes': Shadow Orb, disrespect, uncleanliness *'Weakness': Erudon family's honor The captain of the Royal Guard of the Kanavan kingdom, Ronan is the firstborn of the noble and prestigious Erudon family, the legendary family of Spell Knights in Kanavan, and has shown amazing talent with both sword and magic since his childhood. He is the youngest of the Royal Guard to be appointed the mission to guard Anyu, princess and heir to the throne of Kanavan, and the Queen. An excellent swordsman with amazing magical potential as a child, Ronan was praised as the most powerful Spell Knight and celebrated as the next captain of the Royal Guard. With his name on the lips of all the people of Kanavan, the atmosphere of expectation only served to make him confused. During Ronan's childhood, the Royal Guard Karina Erudon was accused of being the mastermind behind the incident of the massacre of royalty and was exiled, causing a great crisis in the house of Erudon. Although young, his every move was directly connected with the honor of his family, from his study of martial arts to his education and conduct, a torturous experience during his childhood. However, when the spirit of Kaze'aze dominated the Queen of Kanavan, the kingdom wars occurred. The war was eventually resolved when the Queen of Serdin helped everyone recover their consciences. Though the Queen of Kanavan sent sentries after Kaze'aze, the sorceress had already fled to her army of monsters. Ronan was with the Sentinels pushing back the legion of monsters when he met with Grand Chase during the battle against Gaikoz and joined them after the battle. Ronan grew up along with his friend Harpe Noir, a member of an organization of the Erudon family called Existor and someone he considered with feelings surpassing that of a blood brother. However, Harpe lost his life whilst saving Ronan from Ashtaroth. Personality Ronan is a Libra, gentle and distasteful of conflict, naturally choosing to pursue harmony. As a human warrior who pursues absolute good, Ronan hates Kaze'aze intensely. He is unable to forgive the atrocities he committed whilst under Kaze'aze's mental control and blames himself for failing to protect the Queen. Special Ability Erudon Weapons Ronan's unique feature, Erudon Weapons, enhances his move set and/or fighting abilities. In order for him to awaken those weapons, he needs to fill up a gauge under his MP bars. The gauge fills up slowly by itself, and when its full, pressing + will summon the respective Erudon Weapon for the respective job; the sole exception to the rule is the Spell Knight, who has to fill the bar by attacking his enemies; note that attacks will fill the gauge faster than the ordinary ones. Once the weapon is summoned, the gauge will start to empty itself; while the Spell Knight can increase the duration of Erudon's Sword by hitting opponents, Ronan's other jobs do not have such feature and thus have to maximize their performance with Erudon Weapons in order to not waste precious time. Pressing + while possessing an Erudon Weapon will immediately remove it, but take note that there is no compensation for the remaining duration of the weapon in the rune gauge. Each of Ronan's classes has their own weapons, all with varying effects: *''Spell Knight:'' Erudon's Sword - Alters Ronan's move set and replaces his skills. The move set has a large attack range. *''Dragon Knight:'' Erudon's Glaive - Gains a 10% increase to damage, does not receive cooldown for his Dragon Dive and Dragon Rush attacks, and gains two moves that fire ethereal spears forward or upwards. *''Aegis Knight:'' Erudon's Shield - Has two different effects that depend on whether or not it is used during his basic combo. **When used while not in the middle of the basic combo, Ronan generates a defensive barrier where he and his allies are located. While they're inside the barrier, they will regenerate a small amount of HP and MP/AP (the effect is stackable with itself) and have no collision from enemies or attacks. The entire rune gauge will instantly deplete. The barrier lasts for approximately 4 seconds. **When used while in the middle of the basic combo, Ronan executes a shield bash and gains a 10% increase to damage. The gauge will drain slowly, just like his other Erudon Weapon Summons. However, unlike the other weapon summons, pressing + again will not remove Erudon's Shield; this is most likely due to a glitch. *''Abyss Knight:'' Erudon's Tyrfing - Gains a 10% increase to damage and generates an aura that rains ethereal swords on enemies in the aura. Unlocking Ronan can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. "A new warrior is thinking about joining the Grand Chase. If you prove yourself to the new warrior, he'll join the Chase with you." - Knight Master - Trivia *All of Ronan's jobs have the word "Knight" in them. **All of Ronan's jobs have at least one skill that has the word "Tempest" in it such as Tempest Blade (Spell Knight and Abyss Knight), Sword Tempest (Dragon Knight) and Tempest Slayer (Aegis Knight). *Excluding Sieghart's "immortality" and those with their ages unknown, Ronan is the oldest member of the Grand Chase. *In the manhwa, Ronan's story consisted of being possessed by Kaze'aze and forcing him to fight the Grand Chase until they destroyed the Shadow Orb, the object controlling him. He joined them after witnessing Dark Anmon and Xenia. *Ronan appears to be the exact opposite of Elesis, level-headed and more leader-like.http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Krg.png Others *Ronan was the sixth character released in most servers. In North America and the Philippines, however, he came fourth. *Before the Spell Knight revamps, Ronan was the only male character to have a full two-set skill bar for all of his jobs. *With the exception of Abyss Knight, Ronan has at least some sort of buff to support his allies. *With the exception of Spell Knight, Ronan has the ability to summon creatures to support him in battle. *For a period of time, Spell Knight was given a "new" taunt.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQgyLh3y7pI "This is your limit!" was replaced with "Wanna be my personal hairstylist?" in which Ronan said in a high, feminine voice. The taunt was removed afterward. **It is likely that the taunt was originally meant for Amy. ***In fact, the taunt was found on the same day as Amy's release in the server. **This incident would be later referenced in the artwork of Abyss Knight. Gallery Ronan12.png|Ronan's dialogue portrait (new). Ronan8.png|'Spell Knights portrait (new). Ronan22.png|'Dragon Knight's portrait (new). Ronan27.png|'''Aegis Knight's portrait (new). Ronan32.png|'Abyss Knights portrait (new). Ronan13.png|'Spell Knight's skill image. Ronan24.png|'''Dragon Knight's skill image. Ronan35.png|'Aegis Knights skill image. Ronan36.png|'Abyss Knight's skill image. Ronan17.jpg|'''Dragon Knight's concept art. Ronan15.png|+17 effect of Ronan. Ronan39.jpg|'Judgment Days portrait. Ronan38.png Ronan37.jpg|'Judgment Day's concept art. Ronan48.jpg|Ronan, and Harpe during childhood. Ronan45.jpg|Ronan during the Serdin-Kanavan war. Ronan46.jpg Ronan49.jpg|Ronan during Monster Train 301. Ronan50.jpg Ronan51.jpg Ronan42.jpg|Promotional artwork of '''Judgment Day in the Twelve Disciples update. Miscellaneous Ronan2.jpg Ronan40.jpg Ronan34.jpg Ronan44.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ronan in Phantom Phoenix's Dungeon set. Ronan43.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ronan in Pirate Coordi set. Ronan1.jpg|Promotional artwork of Judgment Day in the Character Rebalance update. Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End Discontinued References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Ronan Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans